No matter what
by ValoraSelene
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are very much in love. But will Arthur still love Merlin when he discovers that Merlin is everything that his father (and him) hate? Merthur, fluff and slash. Rated T


Hi everyone, although this fanfic can be read alone, it kinda follows on from one of my previous stories (the pain behind the pride). I really hope you enjoy reading this and please, please, please review. ;)

Disclaimer: Unfortunatley, I do not own Merlin :(

Merlin was pining. Uther had sent Arthur out to small villages surrounding Camelot where bandits had recently attacked, and he hadn't seen Arthur in days. At least they had parted on good terms, Merlin reflected, staring dreamily out of Arthur's bedroom window. The pair had finally confessed their love for each other. Their lips had met for the first time, and the look in their eyes had promised a new beginning...

A loud horn sounded annoncing Arthur and the knight's arrival, waking Merlin from his reverie. He grinned, running down the stairs two at a time to meet his prince.

"Arthur!" Greeted Merlin from the palace steps, walking over to meet him. "Merlin," replied Merlin, fighting to repress the 'I missed you' and 'you look even more beautiful than remembered' that he longed to say from his knights. Instead the pair looked at each other, conveying their emotions with their eyes.

"Arthur," Uther boomed, interruping the boys' connection as Arthur sprang away from his manservant in the presence of his father. And with that Uther whisked Arthur away, keen to discuss the prince's journey.

It wasn't until hours later that Arthur finally returned to his room. He trudged through the door, slamming it behind him when Merlin's arm wrapped around his waste. "I missed you" he murmered.

Arthur gently pressed his lips to Merlin's, enjoying their heat. They felt like home. It was a sweet, short, tender kiss, full of love and waemth.

Merlin gazed into Arthur's eyes liking the emotions, the thoughts he read there. Suddenly they changed, bedoming mischeivious, more passionate.

Once again Merlin felt Arthur's mouth against his, but this was different. Arthur's lips were not gentle but eager, stronger. Arthur's strong arms pinned him against the wall and Merlin leant into him, craving the feel of his body against his.

A low moan escaped Merlin and Arthur's tounge took advantage of his parted lips, darting into his mouth. Merlin was so happy, he could not control himself

The pair broke away, gasping for air. Suddenly, Arthur went pale, his eyes fixed at a point above Merlin's head. Merlin followed his gaze, to his horror, saw a candle stick floating above him.

"Merlin," whispered Arthur, his tone full of betrayal "You-You-You did this?" Merlin nodded. "Arthur, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you...I did, but I-"

"You're a sorceror," replied Arthur, betrayal melting into anger. "You have magic. Get out" he spat "Get OUT" he bellowed and, as a good sevant should, Merlin obeyed.

Merlin had not left his room in days. He couldn't, eat couldn't sleep. He just sat there, tears coursing down his face. Arthur didn't want him, didn't love him. What was the point of him staying in Camelot any longer? He was surprised the guards hadn't already come to lock him in the cell in whoich he would wait his last days before his inevitabble execution. No, the was nothing left for him in Camelot...

Arthur hadn't seen Merlin in days. He knew he should see Merlin, explain that he didn't care if he had learnt magic for whatever the reason, tell Merlin that loved him. But he was ashamed, he had reacted badly. Sighing, Arthur steeled himself and walked towards Merlin's chmabers, deciding that his lover's pain was worse than a knock to his pride.

Arthur knocked on the door to Merlin's chambers which swung open at his touch. Arthur walked in to find Gaius, sitting at his desk, an unnormally hard look on his faith. "He's gone, sire" was all the propmt Arthur needed to turn on his heel and run after the most important person in Albion to him.

Merlin had been walking for what felt like hours. He felt incomplete without Arthur, like a limb had been ripped from him, poison spreading from the jagged wound to infect his body, his head, his heart. He couldn't think, he was shocked dazed. So dazed he didn't see the hippogriff bearing down upon him until it had tore into his shoulder.

"Merlin! Merlin" shouted Arthur, running through the forest. A piece of red material hanging from a branch caught his eye. Arthur would know it anywhere. It was Merlin's neckercheif.

Arthur walked over to unsnag the material when he saw its owner lying in the distance behind it. He ran towards the unconscious figure, stopping in his tracks when he saw the body of a magical beast lying next to it. Arthur looked closer, the animal was dead; Merlin must have somehow killed it. He knew Merlin had magic, but hadn't thought he was that powerful.

Ignoring the beast, Arthur turned towards his lover. He could see his chest rising and falling, but faintly. Merlin's normally pale face was white and his left shoulder was a torn bloody mess. Arthur scooped him up and started running back towards Camelot.

Merlin groaned, he felt battered and bruised all over and his shoulder was aching. He was lying in a large, confortable bed, sunlight streaming on his face. He moaned again, louder and hands instantly flew to his face, stroking his cheek. Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur hovering above him, nothing but tenderness and care in his eyes.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed "You're awake. I'm so relieved. I thought..." Arthur took a deep shuddering breath "I thought you were never going to wake up. There was just so much blood..." Arthur trailed off, blinking back tears.

Merlin was confused. He remembered the attack, remembered defeating his opponent, but that was all. "How did I get back here?" He asked, puzzled.

"I carried you back from the forest. I was so scared I was going to lose you. Why did you leave?" He whispered.

"You know why" replied Merlin "I'm a sorcerer. I was born like this. Camelot is no place for magic, what was the point in me staying for you or your father to execute me?"

"Merlin, I would never hurt you and I wouldn't let anyone try. I don't care if you're magic, you're still Merlin. And I will love you, no matter what."


End file.
